Industrial dump trucks, utilizing a fixed horizontal axis about which the dump body tilts, normally employ some type of lift means to actually raise the forward end of the dump body. Typically, the lift means employed is a fluid-operated cylinder and rod mechanism with telescoping rod members.
Normally the rod is encased within a cylinder casing when the fluid-operated mechanism is in a retracted position with the outermost extension of the rod being pivotally attached to the truck frame and the cylinder being pivotally attached to the lower portion of the dump body proximal the lowermost portion of the cylinder casing. Accordingly, when the truck body is in its lowered position, i.e., its travel position, the pivotal connection of the rod to the frame is separated from the pivotal connection of the casing to the dump body by only a few inches. Due to the vibrating conditions of ground travel and the degree of freedom of movement created by the proximity of the pivotal connections, the cylinder tends to vibrate and may cause the casing to impact the truck cab and the dump body thereby damaging the cylinder, the cab and the dump body. An extremely noisy nuisance for the human occupants of the truck is also an adverse result of this type prior art connection.